


History is bound to repeat itself

by konfuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, mention of the strawhats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Years after Luffy became the pirate king, Robin and Franky return to Ohara to rebuild the land of the scholars.A new place for scientists and scholars to remember the past and to work on the future.





	History is bound to repeat itself

“Hey, Robin…”  
“What is it, Franky?”  
The archeologists of the Strawhats looked up from her book and over to Franky who sat at his desk, reading a letter. She liked to sit in his workshop.  
“What are you going to do after Strawhat became the King of the Pirates? After you deciphered the Porneglyphs and know what had happened in the void century?”  
Robin tried to ignore the paralyzing and cold feeling of panic in her lungs and stomach whenever she thought about what would happen afterwards. And composed as always she answered:  
“I’m not sure yet. What about you?”  
“I’m not sure either. I mean I could return to Water Seven and help Bakaburg to let the island float…”  
“You could.”  
“You could come with me if you want.”  
She stilled for a second, unsure what to do with this information while at the same time a warmth started to grow in her chest.  
“I… maybe I will… if you’ll have me.”  
“I will! If you’ll have me.”  
Both looked at each other before turning away, trying to hide their blushes. Franky had to clean his throat before he continued:  
“And if Bakabergs construction is working and done, maybe we can rebuild your home.”  
“What?”

\-----  
  
It was a couple of years later, after Luffy had been declared King of the Pirates, after Water Seven had become a floating Island, when Franky and Robin finally started their project.  
While Franky had helped Iceburg to keep Water Seven afloat Robin had searched for the coordinates of Ohara and had started to collect books.    
The day they finally arrived they found an island covered in grass. The land, that was once the island of the scholars. No animals were around but birds, nesting on the ground. Robin couldn’t believe her eyes. Everything looked different but this was her home.  
  
Franky first had build a harbour and a pier, then the couple started with planting some trees Cherry and Orange, some Oak and Pines. Then Franky build a little hut for them to live in, so they did not have to stay on the ship anymore. Robin used the time to start a garden, she planted her favorite flowers.  
  
“You will miss to sleep on the ship, won’t you?”  
“It’s fine. It’s easier this way… this is the reason why I brought all this wood along anyway,” with a small smile he hugged her nearer to his chest before they fell asleep.  
  
On one of her trips around the island, Robin had found the location of the old tree of wisdom. Some of it old roots were still visible and she found the entry to the underground where she and the other scholars had studied the porneglyphs.  
For now it was impossible to enter but she would later ask Franky if he could do something about that. Nearby she found a small seedling, almost a meter in height.  
“I hope you’ll grow as strong as your father,” she told it with a small smile.  
  
The next was a little library, not far away from the seedling, that Robin now took care of. She helped it grow stronger.  
They brought all of Robins books to the new library.  
   
“It will take some time to fill all of this.”  
“You’re right but in the end it will be worth it. It is important to collect knowledge and to make it available for everyone,” with a sigh she leaned on Franky.

 -----  
  
Whenever their friends passed by they would bring more books and the library slowly grew. Nami brought copies of her maps and Sanji brought copies of his receipts. Chopper would bring medical books that he did not need anymore and one day Usopp brought a book with his own stories and illustrations. Zoro didn’t have much to share but a little booklet about swords. It had been a present but he wanted it to survive time. There were notes about every single sword, who the owner was and where they might be found. Brook promised to stay here on the day when everyone else had perished because he himself was walking, talking history. Luffy himself presented them the log of Sunny.  
   
“These documents will have a special place in this library. They tell the story of the pirate king from his crew's perspective,” the historians fingers carefully caress the leather.     
“I’ll add the Sunnys blueprints. Iceburg also sent us copies of all blueprints he has. What about you Robin. Will you add something else beside your whole collection of books?”  
“Everything,” her smile was bright as she looked up to the man at her side.  
  
One day an unknown ship arrived onboard was a young man who knelt in front of Robin, begging her to take him in as an apprentice. He wants to learn everything about history. They let him sleep in their house while they argued about it.  
“It is dangerous.”  
“I know but an apprentice is important. Someone has to continue the work.”  
“He is not aware of the dangers that come with being a historian…”  
“So weren’t you. But isn’t it important to teach exactly that?”    
“How do we know if we can’t trust him?”  
“Time will tell.”  
Robin sighed, aware that he was right.  
So the young man stayed, helped Robin with work in the library, learned to translate texts. He did a good job.  

\-----

Another ship arrived. A family. They asked for some small part of the island, to build a new home. They had lost everything and want to rebuild.  
“More people will come.”  
“Yeah… more people means more danger.”  
“True but if we want to rebuild this island, we can’t do it alone.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“It’s your home, Robin. It’s for you to decide.”  
The woman looked out of the window, seeing the small huts, build in a hurry by Franky. Her assistant was playing with the kids while the mother and the father hung up clothes.  
Of course he was right.  
The family settled down and started a farm. They shared their vegetables.  
  
More ships arrived. Some carried old friends who settled down after their own adventures. Some carried new people in hope for a better life. They founded a bakery, a butcher, a fisherman, a school, more farms, a little shop. And even more scholars.  
  
The tree, the children, the population grew. And everything was working out.

\-----

Even more years later that Robin sits under the seedling, grown to a good three meter, reading a book.  
Her hair is slowly becoming white, the reflection in the mirror reminding her every day of her mother. Her mother who had left her at a young age to find the truth. The truth she had recovered. A lot of books in the library are dedicated to the void century, written by her. Secrets hidden away for hundreds of years, uncovered by her. Her life and dream. And it’s even better because she can share it. With new and old friends.  
She wonders if her mother is proud of her.  
  
Something makes her look up and she sees Franky walk up to her, greeting left and right. Everyone loves and respects him.  
With a smile she closes her book and waits for him. Without missing a step he reaches for her and helps her up.  
“Where have you been all day?”  
“Here.”  
“Brook will join us soon.”  
“Already?”  
“He says he is too old for touring the world. He feels it in his bones.”  
“Skull joke.”  
Holding hands they walk towards their own little house, with a garden full of flowers. Their home.  
And the home for the rest of their life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this so long in the making. It's one idea about what might be their future. 
> 
> I finally finished it after some headcanon talk in the FRobin discord.  
> So, shout out to s-fishrain.  
> also sorry for all the mistakes!


End file.
